


Good Morning (I Love You)

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Takasugi and Bansai enjoy the early morning together.[Written for BanTaka Week Day 6 - Lazy Mornings]





	Good Morning (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a very sweet BanTaka, or so I hope it is. I really enjoyed writing this one bc I was really needing some fuzzy feelings with these two. I love them so much.

Shinsuke woke up with the sunlight coming through the window and hitting his face. His first reaction was to cover his still closed eye with his arm, hoping to block that so unwelcome light. Why didn't Bansai close the curtains last night? It wasn't so warm that they had to sleep with the windows open. He was going to give him a scolding later. Only later, because right now he felt Bansai's mouth on his neck and any ill feelings he could have towards his lover disappeared as he sighed enjoying the touches.

After a few moments covering the sensitive skin of Shinsuke’s neck with kisses and soft bites, Bansai finally raised his head and looked down at Shinsuke, whose eye opened instantly.

“Good morning,” he said softly.

Shinsuke didn't reply with words. Instead he pulled Bansai down to kiss him and was instantly humored. Bansai’s kiss was slow, but heated. It was warm and wet and maybe he should think it was disgusting since none of them had brushed their teeth yet, but he couldn't care less. Having Bansai's mouth on his own was always pleasant. Luckily, Bansai seemed to think the same.

As they continued kissing, Bansai moved to completely lie on top of Shinsuke. He caressed the man's sides, feeling the muscles underneath his scarred skin, and the warmth that radiated from his body. He could feel Shinsuke's hands on his back, the rough tips of his fingers caressing him. If there was a heaven, it certainly couldn't be better than spending his mornings with a very sleepy and consequently clingy and pliant Shinsuke underneath his body.

Shinsuke trailed the scars on Bansai's back with his fingers, knowing each and every one only by the touch, knowing the story behind all of them, knowing he was the reason why many of them were there. But he was past the feeling of guilt he used to have some time ago. He knew that Bansai carried those scars proudly, that he didn't regret anything he's done that resulted in him getting them. He would get many more scars fighting for what he believed, fighting for Shinsuke, if he had to.

But he didn't have to. The days of war were past them. Now the only wars they fought were the day-to-day life, the internal wars they would have to fight forever, and they will, because they weren't alone anymore and if either of them felt like he was losing strength the other would be there to help him stand on his feet again.

But right now they weren't thinking about the fights, the scars, the pain; they weren't thinking about life or death. They only thought about each other, focusing entirely on what they were doing.

Shinsuke gasped against Bansai's lips when he felt the man's hardness against his thigh. He wasn’t sure if it was just a morning wood or if Bansai was really in that mood as one of his hands went from Bansai's back to between his legs. Shinsuke stroked him gently, teasingly, only to test the waters and know if that was okay, and he was pleased to hear Bansai let out a soft moan that was muffled by Shinsuke's mouth.

“Bansai,” Shinsuke started once he was able to withdraw from the kiss. “I need you.”

It wasn't difficult to know what Shinsuke was asking for. Bansai smiled and lifted his body. He grabbed Shinsuke's legs and kneeled between them. He noticed Shinsuke was still lubed from last night’s shenanigans, so he just guided his length to Shinsuke's entrance and pushed it all in. He went slowly, but it was way more because of the mood than it was to be sure it wouldn't hurt Shinsuke. He knew he wouldn't.

Shinsuke sighed again enjoying the so welcome invasion. He put his arms around Bansai's shoulders and pulled him to a kiss again. But this time Bansai didn't spend much time with his tongue exploring Shinsuke's mouth. He changed the target to Shinsuke's jaw and neck, showering him in kisses and bites, receiving light moans and gasps in return. Those were like music to his ears.

He moved his hips for the first time thrusting into Shinsuke's body. The other's groan was a bit louder this time and Bansai was satisfied.

Bansai’s thrusts found a slow but delicious rhythm that left Shinsuke feeling entranced. Bansai himself felt really good with Shinsuke's warmth surrounding him, Shinsuke's arms holding him, Shinsuke's legs around his own, and—oh god—Shinsuke's moans. Shinsuke had such a deep, hoarse, seductive voice, and hearing the sounds he made when they were together was definitely the biggest turn on for Bansai.

As a musician, it should be expected that someone's voice was something that would be important for Bansai. And Shinsuke's voice was perfect. Every word or noise that escaped from his mouth was like the most beautiful melody to Bansai. He was yet to find a song that would make him feel as good as Shinsuke’s voice did.

Bansai smiled against Shinsuke’s skin.

He kissed his neck again and continued thrusting into him.

“Bansai...” Shinsuke whispered as his nails clawed Bansai’s shoulder blades. Bansai lifted his head to watch his face, but he had his only eye closed again as he panted lightly.

“What is it, Shinsuke?” he decided to ask without stopping his motions, feeling himself getting closer to completion with each thrust.

“Feels good,” he replied absentmindedly.

Bansai agreed but didn't say anything. His thrusts were becoming a little more erratic and fast and his breathing was uneven. A few seconds later Bansai hid his face on the curve of Shinsuke's neck as he came inside him, muffling a moan, and feeling the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he listened to Shinsuke's sounds so close to his ear.

As he rode out of his orgasm, still lying on top of Shinsuke for a couple minutes, with one of Shinsuke's hands around his waist and the other on his head making a mess of his hair, he suddenly got conscious of Shinsuke's erection trapped between both their bodies. He felt ashamed thinking he was so immersed in his own pleasure he didn't notice Shinsuke wasn't finished yet, and he lifted his body.

“Sorry,” he said. Shinsuke looked at him with a slightly confused face, not understanding what Bansai was sorry about.

Bansai kissed Shinsuke again, licking in between his lips, then went down to his jaw, his neck, his chest. He wanted to go lower, to put his lips around him and let Shinsuke reach his climax inside his mouth. But before he had the chance, he felt the other's hands on his shoulders trying to pull him back up.

It was Bansai who showed a confused expression now, but he didn't have time to ask what was wrong because Shinsuke pulled him down to claim his lips again.

Shinsuke's intentions got clearer when he grabbed one of Bansai's hands and guided it to between his own legs. Bansai instantly gripped Shinsuke's shaft and started to stroke it, as Shinsuke made more of those pleasant sounds into his mouth.

Bansai knew exactly how Shinsuke liked to be touched, how much pressure he should put on his hand, which spots were the most sensitive. And usually, for knowing exactly what to do, he avoided the right movements, taking pleasure in teasing his partner, torturing him in ways he knew he loved. But today was different. Bansai touched him just as he liked, enjoying every reaction he got, every muffled moan, every scratch on his back.

It didn't take long for Shinsuke to come on his hand. He moaned, and Bansai could feel the slick, warm liquid pouring on his fingers, and felt slightly proud of himself for knowing Shinsuke's body so perfectly well.

As Shinsuke recovered from the afterglow, Bansai knelt down by his side and reached the box of tissues on his nightstand. He used the tissues to clean the semen off himself, and new ones to clean Shinsuke. After that he lied down by Shinsuke's side, feeling completely satisfied and refreshed.

Soon enough he felt Shinsuke's head on his shoulder.

“What time is it?” he asked.

Bansai checked the clock by his side before answering.

“A little past 8 A.M.”

“Too early. I wanna sleep more.”

“I suppose you can,” Bansai started as he turned his body to the side and brought his hand to Shinsuke’s hair. “We have a meeting with your friends later, but you still have time to stay in bed for a little longer, I daresay.”

Shinsuke smiled, and held Bansai's hand, closing it and bringing it closer to his lips where he could kiss the knuckles.

“They are _our_ friends. However, I believe they will survive if we arrive a little late.”

“Most likely Gintoki is going to give you hell.”

Shinsuke smirked.

“Then I will brag about the amazing morning sex I was too busy having with my partner and remind him he hasn't gotten laid in ages.”

Bansai chuckled. Those two were insufferable, but watching them bicker was certainly one of the most fun parts of their meetings.

“Bansai,” Shinsuke called. “Go close the damn curtains like I told you to do last night.”

Lazy and groaning, Bansai got out of the bed and closed the curtains. They weren't dark or thick enough to completely hide the light in sunny days like that one, but they definitely helped. The room was darker now, and going back to bed, to Shinsuke's arms, was beyond tempting.

Shinsuke seemed to be thinking the same as he called Bansai to do exactly that.

Bansai humored him and got in bed again. Shinsuke lied with his head on his chest and an arm around his waist. Bansai played with his hair and put his other arm on top of Shinsuke's.

“You're gonna brag to Gintoki about the morning cuddles too?” He asked in an amused tone.

“No way,” Shinsuke said, and then completed: “If I make him too depressed _Zura_ is gonna give me hell, and Zura is not that easy to provoke.”

Bansai laughed a little, and soon the silence was back to the room. And Bansai could feel Shinsuke had fallen asleep on top of him. Bansai himself wasn’t as sleepy anymore, but he couldn't think about any other place he would rather be right now other than Shinsuke's embrace, feeling his warmth, his touch and hearing his song, in the bed they shared almost every night.

Maybe there was a heaven, after all. Or Bansai was just lucky enough to have created his own heaven together with the person he loved the most.


End file.
